Republic of East Gorteau
|name = Republic of East Gorteau |kanji = |romaji = Higashi Gorutō Kyōwakoku |capital = Peijin |located in = Mitene Union |controlled by = Ming Jol-ik (Former) Meruem (Former) Bizeff (Former) International Security Agency (Former) Republic of Rokario Republic of Hass Republic of West Gorteau |inhabitants = Ming Jol-ik (Former) Ming Jol-ik's Double (Former) Marcos East Gorteau Nen-using Soldier (Former) Meruem (Former) Komugi (Former) Menthuthuyoupi (Former) Shaiapouf (Former) Neferpitou (Former) Bizeff (Former) Welfin (Former) Bloster (Former) Hina (Former) Cheetu (Former) Shidore (Former) Inzagi (Former) Maenole (Former) Taragetter (Former) |fauna = Chimera Ants |manga debut = Chapter 216 |anime debut = Episode 92 (2011)}} The Republic of East Gorteau ( , Higashi Gorutō Kyōwakoku) was one of the nations in the Mitene Union, formerly bordered by the Republic of West Gorteau.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 Its last Supreme Leader was Ming Jol-ik before the Chimera Ant King dethroned him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 217 It used to be an isolationist nation, with its capital city being Peijin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 223 The Royal Palace rests outside of Peijin in the wilderness. The country ceases to exist after the Chimera Incident.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 Overview The Republic of East Gorteau was a dictatorship, possibly of the fascist type. Apparently, all powers (government, legislation, army) were held by the sole figure of the Supreme Leader, Ming Jol-ik, making him an absolute ruler with unlimited authority over the citizens. In reality, Ming Jol-ik had not been involved in the government of the country for thirty years: a dead ringer resided in the palace and talked to the nation in his stead, while the individual who actually controlled the country from behind the shadows was Bizeff.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 251 It originally counted over 5.000.000 inhabitants,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 230 all of whom became refugees. History This form of government derived from a bloody revolt that established the new ruling class, which is said to be extremely wealthy whereas most of the population lives in poverty. However, TV stations report that "in other countries, more than half the people starve to death before the age of 10". Financial aid received from other countries is not used for the impoverished but is spent in luxury goods for the rich and war equipment. There are also rumors that East Gorteau has cut ties with all other nations in order to increase the entity of the financial aids received through negotiations, and that part of the money is used to build nuclear weapons. Following the events of the Chimera Ant crisis, the Republic of East Gorteau ceased to exist and the territory being absorbed by other countries members of the Mitene Union. As a result, the country is now jointly governed by the other countries in the Mitene Union. The Chimera Ants' existence and incidents were covered up by the international governments and the Hunter Association by accusing the deceased Ming Jol-ik of luring the citizen of the country to the palace to be massacred through forced mass suicide.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 315 Locations The Republic of East Gorteau was located in the Balsa Islands. Notable places in this country were: * Peijin (Capital) ** Hunter Castle] HideoutHunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 304 * Royal Palace of East Gorteau * Taba City * Luonton City * Mandai City Spy System An intricate and efficient system to detect spies was in effect in the country, information on which can be found on Hunter Website. Gon described it as a "carrot and stick system". A very potent informant system called "finger-pointing group" regulated the information. The reward money was given for discovering spies, uncovering evidence of a revolution and catching defectors in the act. If the informant points surpassed a certain amount, the ranks of all the members of the group would increase. On the other hand, if a report turned out to be false or a member of the group was revealed to be a traitor, the entire group was punished. Family members were divided into different groups, so if a group attempted to escape to another country, the rest of their families were sentenced to death or imprisoned for life; if an entire family was caught defecting, they were executed without questioning. Trivia * East Gorteau is an allegory for North Korea. * The Selection process claimed the lives of 491,499 people between civilians and soldiers; 46,613 more died within 24 hours of waking up from Shaiapouf's hypnosis, bringing up the number to 538,112. Komugi, the victims made by Meruem and his Royal Guards when they moved into the palace, as well as the board games champions they killed, are excluded from the tally. ** 5,000 former citizens survive to this day as artificial human-Chimera Ant hybrids.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 251 * Zeno Zoldyck did at least one infiltration missions in the country in the past. * The strategy board game Gungi was invented in the Republic of East Gorteau. Since every citizen knows how to play it and East Gorteau has won all the international tournaments,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 244 the game can be considered the sport of the country. ** Although tenuously, part of the game dynamics and some of the names of its pieces reflect (or are an analogy to) the East Gorteau's politics/system. Translations around the World References es:República_de_Gorteau_del_Este fr:Gorutô_Est ru:Восточный_Горуто Category:Locations